


Have we met before?

by gaga_for_Free



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, rintori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaga_for_Free/pseuds/gaga_for_Free
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is running late and who will help him when he gets stuck in a rainy situation? <br/>Rating is T because Rin will forever be an adorable potty mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series has five stories in it. They are interconnected but they can be read separately. They are based on a train ride. Rin and Nitori both are university going young adults. They haven't met each other before. The stories will not be in a descending or an ascending order. They will be posted in random sequence.

Rin was running late! This occurrence was really unusual for him because he was an early riser. You would believe that he might be the first one to reach the auditorium but that was not the case. He was pulling an all-nighter to work on a presentation he had to deliver today. But as luck would have it he drifted off when sun was painting the sky vermillion. He woke up by the sound of a car horn being honked outside his window. He just assembled his final documents, put on a nice suit, grabbed a toast and ran out the door. He will have to catch this train or he might seriously fail this module.

‘What the actual fuck!! Are you fucking kidding me?!! It’s raining! It’s bloody raining when I am fucking late and I have to rush or I might see my most terrible nightmare come true! What should I do? Should I buy an umbrella or should I take shelter somewhere? NO! Buying an umbrella means getting late, waiting in the shelter for rain to let up means getting fucking late! Hiring a cab could be an awesome idea but no cab would take me 45 km into the city in this rain without charging a ton of money. So, all viable options were shot except for going to university on the day of final presentations looking like a sewer rat.’

“Hey! Excuse me! Oi! Hey pipsqueak! Hey are you deaf?”

Nitori turned and saw the same red head who he had thought that he will never see again. The music droned on in his ears through headphones and he kept staring, rain falling on his shoulder through his umbrella going unnoticed. Wires were snatched from under his chin and Nitori came back from his reverie.  
“Can I borrow your umbrella? I know it’s pouring really hard and it is rude for me to ask you for your only umbrella but I need to get to the train station as fast as possible.”  
“I can’t give you my umbrella-”  
“Wow! Thanks for being a prick, dude.”  
“Hey! Listen to what the other person is saying!”  
“What? Speak up! I am already late!”  
“I can share the umbrella if you don’t mind squishing up a bit.”  
“Oi! No time for chit chat. And I don’t mind sharing if you don’t mind running the marathon for 10 minutes.”  
“Okay, let’s go!”   


They remarkably reached the station in 7 minutes instead of 10 and Nitori was huffing like he had climbed a mountain. They boarded the train and it was rather empty. Maybe the rain had dampened many plans of 10 o’clock train boarders. Rin and Nitori sat side by side. Nitori was looking out through the window while scenery kept changing on the other side of the glass.   
“Umm thank you man. You helped me out there.”  
“It was not a problem, though I felt like I might rupture my spleen.”  
“Hahaha! Come on pipsqueak.”  
“First of all, that was not a joke. And secondly stop calling me pipsqueak. It’s seriously, literally and figuratively rude!”  
Rin doubled over on his seat, laughing out loud.  
“What are you, a hooligan?”  
“Oh man! It’s just that you are hilarious! Okay, okay! Stop sulking. I am sorry I called you pipsqueak. Fine? Are you happy now or do you want me to be in seiza (sitting on your knees) while asking for his holiness’s forgiveness?”  
Nitori grins and offers his hand.  
“I am Nitori Aiichirou.”  
“Matsuoka Rin.” Rin shakes the hand firmly.  
“Nice to meet you Matsuoka san, twice to be accurate.”  
“Ehh? Have we met before?”  
“Yeah you called me pipsqueak then too.”  
“Wow! You have been harbouring a grudge for a long time!”  
“Come on! You don’t remember helping me out on the train approximately two weeks ago?”  
“Oh! Umm are you the same guy who looked like an overloaded mule?”  
“Oh! Are you the same guy who would have looked like a soaked cat if I hadn’t helped him out?”  
“Ha-ha-ha that was so not funny!” Rin gave a deadpanned expression.  
Rin huffed and turned his face. Nitori lost him in the light of changing scenery.


	2. I didn’t know I was looking for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin is lost in thought while Ai tries to save himself from falling. (If you know what I mean! ;)

I hate this life! Do I really want to spend it like an average guy? Get a solid education, get a good job, become financially stable, get a house, get married to a pretty girl, have kids, meet your family’s expectations, save enough for a rainy day and then die. Is this what I want from my life? When you think about it, it seems too bland. Where is the spark, the thrill I am looking for? The same routine everyday, get up, go to school, go to job, get supper, go back home and sleep. This is it! This is my youth! Oh for God’s sake why am I imprisoned in this monotonous routine? In the race for good grades I sort of drifted away from my friends. I didn’t have enough time to go and enjoy life with them. Listen to their worries, tease them about their crushes and fight with them when they are pushing me around. Ah! It’s all a forgotten memory. The amount of text messages started dwindling and now the only one who leaves me a message in my inbox is my sister and mum. Pathetic! How pathetic life can be for a 22 year old guy?

Woah! Doesn’t it look like I am over thinking things? I am a senior at K University, I have good grades, I am already an intern at my desired firm, they promised me a job as soon as I graduate. I will become a certified professional in my early twenties. I should be thankful. What more do I want? But still something is amiss…

\----xox----

“Oof!” another guy bumped into me. What the hell!! Why is the train so crowded? I literally chose the worst time to go back home. I have my book bag, the charts for class project, a bag of snacks I brought to bring back home and last but not the least a cake for my neighbour's birthday party which I offered to pick up from her favourite bakery. If I don’t find a place to sit I will seriously drop everything on the floor. I don’t care what happens to the cake, I‘ll lose my arm in this chaos!! Oh who am I kidding I won’t drop the cake nor would I crumple the charts. I‘ll bear with it somehow.

Amidst all this hassle I think I see a hint of red. It’s not blazing red, it’s red like drying blood. Oh man! Look who’s being dark today! This is the first time I am seeing someone with such luscious red hair. I bet they look good in a ponytail. He is sitting at the seat by the window. His expressions change more than the scenery outside the glass pane. He looks pretty serious though. His eyes have this somber look. I don’t know why but I want to see a look of joy or ecstasy in his eyes and not this subdued look. He is lost in his thoughts. Suddenly an automated female voice announces that Shibuya is the next stop.

I am listening to the directions that voice is giving when a lady gets up from her seat and two salary men push me to grab that empty seat. I am on the verge of falling when a hand grabs my wrist and pulls at my arm. I am shocked but I am mentally preparing myself for a fall because at exact that instance the train jostles before stopping at the station.   
  
“Oi! Get yourself seated or you will definitely ruin the cake.”   
I am trying to steady myself when those red eyes look directly at me. I realize I am sitting in his seat. He is placing those charts in my lap.   
“Excuse me sir! I don’t want this seat. It’s fine. You can sit here.”  
“Don’t fret about it pipsqueak. I am getting off here.”  
Wow! Okay. What a ride! I choose the rush hour to go back home, people make permanent marks of their elbows in my ribs, I keep myself from falling over, I ogle a read head, I again fall over, the same red head rude guy helps me out and steadies me in the end. He picked up my stuff for me as well. Was I lucky or was I lucky? Haha, come on! I am not going to see him ever again. I should have said thank you though. Well, he is gone now. Nothing can be done so let’s just get back home before the party begins.


End file.
